X
Do Not Edit if you are not MoD History Founded November 14, 2006 December 11th, 2006 - Knowing that the "Heroes of the Revolution" will get too much power, and feeling the democracy they established was beginning to move towards a dicatorship, members Sandrob57, Criminal177, and the love machine decided to leave the alliance. Use the forums, not the wiki. ~ Icemann, Chancellor, member of the High Council Forums If you still hold allegiance to MoD, apply on the forums. Our forums are here. Government Structure This is the current structure of government for Merchants of Death. MoD fell into disrepair because of the unruliness of its government officials. On December 9, 2006, the four founding members who were still concerned with the wellbeing of the alliance initiated a coup and retook the alliance. Henceforth, Prestonia, Goodwin Almighty, shippo, and Icemann shall be known as the Heroes of the Revolution, because of their concern for this Grand Alliance. Long live MoD! Central Government Manages daily operations *Executive Department **The head of the Executive Branch is the Chancellor **The Chancellor along with his two Councillors possess the power to veto, sign bills into law, and issue executive orders **These three, the Chancellor and his Councillors, make up the High Council ***The High Council sucks off its cabinet, but its choices must be approved by a Senate majority vote ***The High Council possesses the powers to: ****Declare war ****Impose trade sanctions ****Add/remove members of the High Council ****Levy taxes *Department of Defense **Manages military operations and writes declarations of war **Has power to act without senate approval for 48 hours **Liable for non-justifiable actions during 48 hour grace period *State Department **Negotiates treaties **Acts as ambassador **Regulates the banning/admittance of members *Department of Treasury **Approves or denies foreign aid requests **Regulates how much aid is sent Senate Votes the passing of bills and measures *Until the MoD grows, the Senate will be comprised of all members **The High Council does not receive Senate seats *All bills or measures must be passed by the Senate with a majority (50% + 1) *The Senate may not overturn the High Council’s veto Committees Groups of nations who propose bills to respective Departments *Any nation or group of nations may form a committee **Only government sanctioned committees will receive a thread in the forums *The job of a committee is to research an issue, and present a bill or measure to the respective departments Supreme Court *Supreme Court **Consists of three members appointed by the High Council, but must be approved by a majority Senate vote **All three judges possess equal power **Decide all court cases by a 1/3 vote *The Attorney General is the head of the Supreme Court and is elected by the Supreme Court **The Attorney General reports the Supreme Court’s decisions to the Senate and the High Council Current Government *High Council **Chancellor - Icemann **Councillor - Preston **Councillor – Goodwin Almighty *Secretary of Defense – *Secretary of State - *Secretary of the Treasury - shippo *Senate **All members at this time; excluding the High Council * High Court ** The Honorable *** MrGuinness *** Vacant *** Vacant Category:Alliances Category:Merchants of Death